Kanto Journeys
by Sorafireice
Summary: Felix, a new trainer, heads off to pallet town to begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

He could see nothing. Nothing except a small figure in the distance, so he went towards it. As he drew closer, he saw that the figure was a girl. She had long black hair and green eyes. As he got closer, she started to speak,

"As flames you will burn, but remember, even the most powerful flames can be quenched by water." She then started to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you? What do you mean?" He said as he started chasing after her. Then everything went black.

Felix slowly started waking up.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He decided it was probably nothing. Today was Felix's 10th birthday, the day he would get his first Pokémon and start his journey as a trainer. He was just like any other boy his age, he was kind of short, had short brown hair and red eyes. He looked at his clock, 9:30, just enough time for him to walk to Pallet town, where professor Oaks lab was located. He got ready and started to head out.

"Bye Mom, I'm off to professor Oaks lab to get my Pokémon!"

"Ok, just make sure you come back later so I can see what you chose."

With that he left his house and headed out of Viridian city and towards route 1. He walked through looking at all of the wild Pokémon he may one day own. As he finally arrives in Pallet town, he immediately spots professor Oaks lab.

"I'm finally ready to get my Pokémon!"

He walked into the lab and saw professor Oak standing next to a table with three poke balls on it. As he approached the table, professor Oak said,

"So you must be Felix, I've been expecting you, on the table here are three different Pokémon, the fire Pokémon, Charmander, the grass Pokémon Bulbasaur, and the water Pokémon Squirtle. You may choose one to take with you."

"I choose…., Charmander." Professor Oak handed him Charmanders poke ball, a pokedex, and 5 poke balls.

"Here you go, the pokedex will give you information on any Pokémon you see, it is also your trainer ID, so don't lose it. The poke balls are for you to catch Pokémon."

"Thank you professor, I'll be going now." Felix said as he left the building. On his way out he saw a boy about his age walking in. He was tall and had short black hair and blue eyes. Felix assumed he was going in to get his Pokémon, so he left and headed back towards Viridian city. When he got on route 1, he took out Charmanders poke ball.

"Go, Charmander!" He said as he released Charmander.

"Char char!" Charmander said.

"Let's come up with a nickname for you, how about Blaze?"

"Char char!" Charmander agreed readily

"Then lets go Blaze" Felix said as the pair headed towards Viridian city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was short, was kind of in a rush to post it, this one will be longer, so enjoy.**

"Blaze use scratch!" Felix said. They were battling a wild Pidgey.

"Again!" he commanded. He could see the Pidgey weakening so he got out a poke ball.

"Go poke ball!" he shouted as he threw it at the Pidgey. The ball opened and a bright light came out as the Pidgey was sucked inside. The ball shook 3 times and a stopped showing that the Pidgey was captured.

"Yes, I caught a Pidgey!" he said as he held p the poke ball. He then released Pidgey

"Pidgey!" the Pokémon said.

"I think I'll call you Whirlwind." Felix told the Pidgey. He returned Whirlwind to his poke ball and continued towards Viridian city with Blaze.

"Aqua use bubble!" Felix heard from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw the boy that he saw earlier at professor Oaks lab. He could see him battling a Rattata.

"Keep it up Aqua!" the boy said. He then threw a poke ball and caught the Rattata. He put the poke ball away and started walking away. Felix decided to approach him.

"Hi, I'm Felix, I saw you earlier at professor Oaks lab."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Alric." he replied

"How about we battle, two on two." Felix said

"Ok let's battle. Go Rattata." Alric said as he sent out his newly caught Rattata.

"You're up Blaze." Felix said "Use scratch!"

"Rattata dodge it!" Alric commanded

"Now use ember!" the attack hit doing a lot of damage to Rattata. "Now scratch again!"

"Rattata use tackle. Then use quick attack."

"Blaze finish it with another ember!" the attack caused Rattata to faint. Alric returned Rattata to his poke ball.

"Your turn Aqua" he said as he threw out his next Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" The Pokémon said. "Aqua use bubble!"

"Dodge it Blaze!" Felix commanded "Now use scratch!"

"Counter it with tackle. Then use bubble." Aqua took the hit then attacked Blaze with bubble causing him to faint. Felix returned him.

"Go Whirlwind!" Felix said as he sent out Whirlwinds poke ball. "Use quick attack, then follow up with gust."

"Aqua use tackle"

"Dodge it and then use quick attack. Then use gust to finish it!"

Aqua fainted. Alric returned him to his poke ball.

"You're pretty good, I guess I'll need to train more before I can take on the first gym" Alric said.

"You're taking on the gyms to? I want to be the Pokémon league champion!" Felix replied

"So do I" Alric said.

"Then why don't we travel together? We're both trying to beat the gyms and become champions." Felix asked.

"Sure we should get going to Viridian city so we can heal up our Pokémon." Alric answered.

"Ok, I have to visit my mom anyways to show her my Pokémon." Felix replied.

With that they headed off to Viridian city, as soon as they got there they went straight to the Pokémon center and healed up their Pokémon. As they were walking out, Felix said to Alric,

"I'll be back in a few minuets. Got to go see my mom." Felix said

"Ok I'll wait here, then we can go over to route 22 to see what kind of Pokémon are over there."

So Felix headed over to his house to see his mom.

"Hi mom, I'm back with my Pokémon." Felix said as he walked in.

"What Pokémon did you choose?"

"I chose Charmander and caught a Pidgey." He told her

"That's great; I assume your going to leave now on your journey."

"Yeah, I am, bye mom."

"Bye Felix."

He headed out of the house and met back up with Alric, the two headed off to route 22 to check out the new Pokémon.

**What do you think? I will be excepting OC's for some minor characters.**


End file.
